A Different Kind of Torture
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: Set during DH; not compliant with epilogue. Rated M for themes of sexual violence. LunaBellatrix; LunaDean. Written for Cass  comebacksirius  Please don't read if it's not your thing. A missing scene exploring Luna's detainment at Malfoy Manor.


**Author Note:**_This fic is written for one of my facebook sisters, Cass (comebacksirius). Keep smiling lovely; I'm sure you'll ace your test next time. I hope this fic is okay and that you have a brilliant holiday. Loveyou x _

_It's my first shot at something this dark, and frankly I'm not sure I like it. I'll let you guys tell me what you think. Constructive criticism only please; flames will be laughed at. I'm not sure about how OOC they are – it's hard one to keep Luna in character, to be able to write. Please read, and hopefully leave a review._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything sadly except the storyline. Characters, setting and everything else are property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them to cheer up Cass :)_

**Summary****: **_The truth about what really happened to Luna in the cellar at Malfoy Manor Contains femmeslash – quite explicit too – so if you don't like it don't read it. Pairings are: Luna/Bellatrix and a mention of Luna/Dean. Rated M for mature themes of sexual violence; torture etc. An AU piece; disregards the events of the epilogue. _

**-()-**

**A Different Kind of Torture**

A light breeze rippled around the room and caused the candle's flame to flicker. The door opening extinguished it completely and the draughty cellar was thrown back into the familiar darkness. A wand tip ignited, the spot of light danced around the room falling on each of it's occupants in turn. Mr. Ollivander. Griphook. Ron. Harry. Dean. Luna. It hovered on her a fraction longer than her friends, before flicking back to Dean. He had his arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders and they were huddled together for warmth. She aimed the wand at Dean and a loud bang forced him to withdraw from her. "That's better you little mudblood," she sneered. Her voice gave away the identity of the woman holding the wand. Bellatrix.

"You!" Ron gave a strangled half shout and Harry shot him a warning look; Bellatrix had to leave him for Voldemort but he knew she'd have no qualms about killing Ron. He ignored Harry's glance. "What did you do with Hermione?" He demanded.

The beam of light became brighter and lit up the room. Bellatrix smirked down at the redhead. "It is of no concern to you," she leered.

"If you've hurt her I'll – I'll –" Ron stammered over his words, recoiling as she leaned down to his level.

"I'd like to see you try," she giggled manically, "no wand, and even the famous 'chosen one' can't help you now!" Bellatrix's eyes trained on Harry as she spoke, raking his hairline for the scar before focusing her attention back on Ron. "I expect your little mudblood girlfriend will be joining you soon, when my sister has finished her _interrogation._"

Ron leaned forward to lash out at the inferred meaning of her words. She merely laughed as Harry yanked him backwards. "Wise move Potter," her tone changed lowering dangerously, and sending shivers down the backs of the listening prisoners. "Your time will come, but for now I'll take this one." She pointed her wand at Luna, and against the younger girl's will she stood.

Dean stood up too. "You're not taking her," desperation crept into his words and Bellatrix laughed openly at his despair, "I won't let you."

"I fail to see how you're going to stop me," she drew herself up to her full height and aimed her wand at him.

"It's okay Dean, sit down." Luna's soft musical voice interrupted, "I'll be okay. Daddy says the Nargles will always protect those who believe in them. I expect I'll be back in a little while." Dean was astounded at how Luna still seemed to believe in what she'd been told, even in this situation. He hadn't been a prisoner there for as long as she had and was frustrated at being contained within those four walls, yet Luna still hadn't given up trying. She still radiated hope and was responsible for raising their flagging spirits. He sat down slumping against the wall and to his surprise Bellatrix lowered her wand. She gripped Luna around the wrist and threw her towards the stairs leading up from the cellar. Bellatrix shot a disdainful look at the remaining prisoners before following Luna up the stairs. She knew she wouldn't run from her.

Luna's bare feet came into contact with a warm carpeted floor; her shoes had been missing since the snatchers had abducted her from the Hogwarts Express and the cobbled cellar floor had left her feet cut, bruised and filthy. The darkened hallway gradually began to get lighter and eventually Bellatrix stopped her walking, shoving her through a doorway which had just appeared.

Luna blinked at the change of surroundings; blinding sunlight filtered through every window and highlighted every bruise, tear tracks glittered on her cheeks and it was the only giveaway that she didn't quite believe everything she'd been saying. She stood in the middle of the room; Bellatrix circling her like a predator would its prey. If not for the curls in her hair, she could have been a replica of Narcissa at sixteen. They had the same porcelain skin, and their hair was the exact same shade of silvery-blonde. "I want something," Bellatrix stated, looking her directly in the eye. "I want something, and you're going to be the one to give it to me. If you refuse, there will be consequences for your little friends." She got close enough to her for Luna to be able to feel Bellatrix's breath on her face.

The young girl shivered, though not unpleasantly, wrapping her arms around her body. Luna's hair fell across her face. "You need not have threatened my friends," she said mildly. She looked up at Bellatrix through innocent blue eyes, although it was clear she knew exactly what the sadistic witch was doing. People may have described her as _'loony'_ and _'away with the fairies'_ but she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. "Even if you hadn't what makes you think I had any intention of refusing? I know what you've done, I know who you are."

Bellatrix looked at her through narrowed eyes; she seemed surprised at how easily Luna would conform. She'd expected more of a struggle. Her fingers reached out and she touched the side of the girl's face. Bellatrix's touch burned and a wet heat settled between Luna's legs. She doubted it was through fear. She spent less time analysing her feelings than anyone else would have done, usually relying heavily on her intuition anyway but under the circumstances, it seemed best just to comply. It wasn't like she could have fought her. Bellatrix leaned forwards, looking at her prize through lust-filled eyes and captured her lips with her own. She kissed Luna hard and it took the girl a moment to find her bearings as she felt her hands roaming up under her blouse, before removing it completely. Bellatrix cupped her developing breasts, and she let out an uncharacteristic moan. Fingers slid beneath a perfectly sculpted bra and played with an erect nipple. Hot kisses burnt her skin and the skilled witch kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

She placed little nips along her jaw line. "You'll never tell anyone about this," Bellatrix said, drawing blood and eliciting a gasp from Luna as she bit down hard on her collarbone. "It'll be your dirty little secret. You'll carry it around with you for the rest of your life, too ashamed to tell anybody."

"You'll be the one that's ashamed," Luna gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "I know how this is making you feel; you'll live the rest of your life ashamed because your one moment of weakness overcame your devotion to the Dark Lord." Luna leaned up and kissed her roughly on the lips, nails scraping the Death Eater's body.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened and for the first time Luna was truly afraid. Her fingers had previously been toying with the neatly trimmed hair at her entrance but now she thrust two violently inside her. A tear seeped from beneath closed eyelids, and Luna's hips rose involuntarily to meet her movements. She let out a scream as Bellatrix didn't let up and her eyes blazed furiously as every touch intensified, and every motion brought her higher than she'd ever imagined. The pain dimmed after the first few thrusts, and Luna stopped thinking and let herself go. Bellatrix was going to do it anyway; why make it worse for herself by over thinking things?

Bellatrix delighted in her pleasure; it had been so long and now her reaction made it all worth it. The young girl collapsed exhausted in the middle of the floor. Bellatrix smiled indulgently, once lily-white skin was tainted with scratches, bite marks and dried blood. Her eyes were closed, and what was most surprising of all was that a faint smile danced on her lips. With a careless wave of her wand, Luna's clothes picked themselves up from the floor and dressed her. Bellatrix levitated her from the floor, and directed her back to the cellar, where she slid down the steps and collapsed in a heap at the bottom. She let the heavy door swing shut; Luna was of no interest to her now. She'd got what she wanted, just like she always did.

When Luna had awoken, memories flooded back slowly along with her words. _'You'll never tell anyone about this.' _Bellatrix was right. She'd never tell anyone. She realised this when her friends clamored around her, concerned. She told them Bellatrix had used the cruciatus curse on her. Only Hermione seemed to believe otherwise.

The words echoed in her head for many years to come; every night when she undressed in front of Dean; every time he ran his fingers over the scars that had refused to fade. He asked her every time she awoke in the middle of the night, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and shaking violently. How could she tell him that it wasn't a nightmare she was having?

They'd married the summer after she graduated Hogwarts and still she never told him. It was always their secret. Hers and Bellatrix's.

* * *

Reviews = Love 3


End file.
